


Car Antenna

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff based of off Keith’s comment on the Big Show about bending a guy’s car antenna out of jealously…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Antenna

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on something Keith says on the Big Show, so if you haven’t heard the 2/23 podcast then it’s here if you wanna hear it. It’s about ¾ though, bit about Britney Spears. Not really a spoiler/warning but someone might be picky about it.

“Hullo” Keith greeted Stephen somewhat tiredly, as he let himself into the apartment. It had been a very long day and really a long week. The Conan appearance making the week just a little longer than usual. 

Stephen gives him a sleepy and mumbled ‘hi’ from his cocoon on the couch, Keith’s abrupt entrance having awakened him form his nap. Glancing at the TV, The Daily Show was still running on the TiVo. He had only been asleep for about twenty minuets. 

Keith hanged his coat on the peg next to the door, and then dropped his heavy briefcase next to the couch. Keith is the only person Stephen knows who can actually look refined when carrying a briefcase. Jon had looked rather silly and Stephen having told him so, he never really used it again. Stephen had tried the briefcase look but found it awkward, so he wore a backpack. Jon had told him it made him look like an overgrown kid. 

Keith took a deep breath to humph as he expressed his displeasure at Stephen’s seemingly indifferent greeting. He moved to stand next to the couch and to loom over Stephen’s form. “I haven’t seen you in days and that’s how you greet me?” Keith scolds, frowning, and crossing his arms. 

“You’ve seen me! Every night when we go to bed and before we go to work!” Stephen sleepily protests as his voice cracks from sleep.

Keith just snorted “Yeah, I’m usually already asleep and you’re tiptoeing in at two A.M..” Keith sat down on the couch and comforter that was draped over Stephen and most of the couch. He leaned back over Stephen’s waist and toed off his shoes. 

“Well, technically you’ve seen me then.” Stephen gave him a lazily version of his cute, trademarked lopsided smile. Being cheeky was just in Stephen’s nature. 

Keith sighs again and turned to watching the TV for a moment. He makes a sudden grab for the TV remote near Stephen’s head. After a feeble shout of protest from Stephen, Keith hits the ‘list’ button on the remote. Scrolling down the list through all the Daily Shows, the Feburary 15th recording of Countdown and the few odd Colbert Reports that had Stephen doing ‘something’ that drove his libido wild (only he would never tell Stephen what exactly that ‘something’ was). Keith, finally reached a baseball game near the end. They both watched silently for a while, or rather Stephen dozed and Keith watched. 

“You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were dating Stewart instead of me.” Keith says interrupting Stephen’s cat nap. Stephen rubbed his eyes for a moment then lets out a puff of air through his teeth that now-a-days constitutes a viable come back, seemingly knowing what Keith is talking about. 

“I’ll have you know that the reason I have so many Daily Shows recorded is because I watch Countdown as soon as I can.” Stephen retorted. His eyes gleam, now fully awake. He sat up a bit which made Keith readjust. “Why, Mr. Olbermann, are you jealous?” Stephen asked smirking.

“Jealous? Of Jon Stewart?” Keith asks mocking. “Why would I want to be Anderson Cooper’s boy toy?” he shot back, making Stephen laugh. 

“Well I’m sure if you called Anderson up, he’d tell you their TiVo is filled with the Colbert Report.” Stephen said still playing the game. 

“You know what? I think I will call and ask Cooper if he’s noticed his own boyfriend’s been coming home late and sneaking into bed in the early mornings,” Keith said, making a move to reach for the cordless phone on the side table. 

Stephen squawked at the sly accusation, not sure what game Keith was playing now. “I’ve not been sneaking into bed! And you know very well, we’ve been staying late to work on that new segment for the Academy Awards!” 

Keith was holding the phone and punching in numbers. Stephen made a grab for the phone but Keith held it out of his reach. He managed to free himself of the comforter and onto Keith’s lap, fighting for the phone. Keith surrendered the phone with little effort, since he had reached a more desired goal of having Stephen, wearing only boxers and a t-shirt, straddling his lap. 

“You know, that didn’t really persuade me to believe that you’re not having an affair with your best friend.” Keith said sliding his hands up and down Stephen’s thighs. Stephen was busy making sure the call had ended and was putting the phone back in the cradle, because if Keith’s ministrations continued they would never find the phone again. 

With the phone now back in the cradle, Stephen teasingly rocked his hips against Keith’s. “I think it’s hot when you get jealous! I couldn’t help but egg you on.” He said while playing with Keith’s loosened pink and red striped tie. Stephen leaned down and gave Keith a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth. Lips quirking up, he said “You should know you needn’t worry about me and Jon.” Stephen believed the game had ended when Keith didn’t respond. He started to move off of Keith’s lap, reaching again for the comforter, when Keith held on tight to Stephen’s hips keeping him in place. Stephen started to whine about being cold when Keith lifted him and laid him down on the couch. Keith climbed on top of Stephen and drew the comforter on top of them. 

“I can’t quite tell what part of that conversation was joke or truth.” Keith laughed as he nuzzled against Stephen’s neck. 

Stephen giggled, gleefully as soft nips were being peppered down his neck. “Well, whatever you do, don’t go bending Jon’s car antenna.” 

“Oh, God!” Keith groaned. “I thought I had banned you from listening to the program! I’m going to have to block your podcast service.”

Stephen was laughing maliciously “That’s were I get all the ideas for my show!” 

Keith tried to shut him up by kissing him, but he knew it would only last for a few minuets. 

“You know, Dan’s right you drop my name more times than you drop his.” Stephen said, after Keith released his bottom lip.

Keith groaned not wanting to get into that “If you want sex, you’re not going to get it by dropping Dan’s name right now.” he said as sternly as possible with a wiggling Stephen beneath him.

Stephen’s playful mood just grows, his character pushing to the forefront. “You know that you can’t resist me.”

“Wanna bet?” Keith was starting to pull away.

Stephen shouts a distressed ‘hey’ and clings on to Keith squeezing his arms and legs around Keith’s shoulders and waist.

Keith just smirks after eliciting such a reaction out of him. He pulled Stephen tight against him dispelling all space between them, physical or otherwise. “Just what I wanted a repentant lover.”

Stephen mouth dropped open in mock surprise, as he tightened his arms around Keith. He didn’t manage another intelligent word for the rest of the night.


End file.
